


Rising tides.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Help me im bad., Late Night Conversations, Naked Cuddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a massive storm hits beach city, all residents are advised to stay inside, gems included. Beach city has never seen a storm this bad, and the crystal gems think it's lapis. All of them held out at the barn, aside from jasper and greg, who find this the perfect opportunity for them.





	1. Chapter 1

The loud crash of waves hitting the shore, caused greg to shake, a chill ran up his spine. Glancing over at the gem next to him, he noticed that she was focused on, typing out the last few paragraphs in her article. Looking around the room, he jumped as the lights flickered before shutting off.

Without the lights ment there was no heater, and since the place didn't have a backup generator he was scared, unable to leave. Jasper looked up eyes scanning the room, before returning to the furious typing. Then stopping as Greg's teeth began to smack against one another.

Looking at him, she closed the laptop, leaving them incomplete darkness save for the monster lighting. That ilumated the hole house, he wanted to go to the barn, with the others but he couldn't and neither could jasper.

Garnet claimed " there isn't enough room, for all of us..." she readjusted her visor, " but I'm sure you can make good use of the time we are away" 

He knew what she meant so did jasper. 

The hairs on his neck stood on end, as another thunderous bolt of lighting struck, Greg jumped as it did. As the entire house lit up, he noticed that jasper was staring at him. 

"A-are you cold?, if you are y-y-you can l-lay down with m-me..."

whenever jasper was alone with Greg she became shy, and nervous. Despite being a soldier, who has survived countless battles, she couldn't handle the ever so slightly faster Heartbeat, the aggressive pound of blood coursing throughout her face, Turning it a warm orange.

She felt weird, she had never felt this way. At first when she met him she was normal, a little too mean, but normal. Then after awhile, she felt something different, something that she liked and hated. And now she's here, stuttering like a fool, taking deep breaths she didn't need.

Greg nodded scooting closer, jasper slowly wrapped her arms around him, Greg felt warmth spred over his body. Nestled within her lap a soft blanket around both of them. She began to play with the waistband of Greg's pants. 

Greg's face flushed a deep red, as he felt her massive hands delicately unzipping him. Leaning closer to jasper, he let out a shakey sigh. He felt himself get hard; jasper pulled down his pants, and gently removed and tossed them to the side.

Jasper then pulled down his boxers and throwing them away which they landed on a chair. And lastly his shirt, Greg lifted his arms to remove it easier. Sliding her hands across his body, she gripped his thighs, forcing them open, and propping them on her own. Spread wide and exposed.

Jasper fazed of her suit, with a flash of bright light. Her body tensed as the cold air hit her dripping cunt, clenching around nothing, more slick steadily dripped out of her. Reaching out to gently grab his cock, teasing the head with gentle strokes, rubbing her finger in soft circles.

Greg reached behind himself to wrap his arms around jasper's neck, face burning. Jasper's soft and steady movement's caused greg to shudder. No longer cold, his body was feverishly hot. Jasper slowly wrapped her hand around Greg's cock, moving her hand up and down.

Her aching sex dripped with want, and need. Her slick coated her thighs,breathing labored. Greg reached with one arm down, to press one of his fingers into jasper. Who let out a soft moan; jasper sped up, hoping to bring him to one of the orgasms tonight. 

The house shook as a wave crashed against it, the storm was getting increasingly more severe. Neither cared enough to even notice the water seeping through the cracks under the door. Soon all that could be heard, was the soft breaths of both, the loud moans.

Jasper slid greg off of her, instead laying him down. Both stared at the other. Her breathing turned ragged, then jasper pounced. Bringing the entirety of her bodyweight down on him.

Uncontrollable lust overtook her body, the energy her body emitted caused greg to shake. Raw and powerful. Grabbing greg she slammed their lips together, the want and lust coursing throughout their bodies.

Jasper layed atop greg, hands griping his hips. Pulling him close, despite the vioce in the back of her head, screaming that she shouldn't be doing this. Ignoring it, she pressed forward. Greg reached up tangling his hands into her hair.

Teasingly pulling her head, tilting it back to place rough kisses against her neck. Jasper let out a growl giving him a warning. Paying no attention to that, he pressed forward. Nipping at her jugular, before soothing the small mark, with surprisingly soft licks. She allowed him to continue, to which greg pressed forward. 

Greg moved down sucking a hickey on her collarbone, her breathing sped up. Heart thumping painfully against her chest, the burning in her gut grew stronger. She knew what she wanted, but she had to be patient.

He continued to suck marks onto her skin. the bruises Turning a soft pink and yellowish color; jasper threw her head back and cried out. Greg clamped his teeth down and her shoulder, grimacing as the rusty tast of blood filled his mouth. 

Shaking jasper layed still chest heaving, back arched, mouth open in a silent scream. Her face flushed a deep red. As greg slowly backed away ton get a better look at the bite, her smiled. Just like all the other times, jasper expected to be bit, scratched, bruised and beaten.

Leaning closer her pressed a soft kiss against her lips; with them it was never easy to tell if they were going to be gentle, or aggressive and rough. Most of the time it was hard, fast, and passionate. But now they planned on taking it slow.

Jasper slowly slid her hips against Greg's own. Greg sat in her lap, the hight difference between them made things... difficult. She was never able to take care of greg, whilst she was being pleased.

But despite the difference between them, they managed to find new and unique ways to enjoy the time they had together, which usually wasn't alot. Between being a crystal gem, and being Steven's dad. They never had a chance like this.

He pulled away from the kiss, and groaned as jasper jerked him off. Rubbing the head with her thumb, pre-come forming in drops atop her finger. Her eyes trained on him, enjoying the sounds he made. 

After some time the feeling in his gut tightened. He tensed up, as he came. Rope after rope of warm seed, spred across her breasts, hair and face, her mouth was open trying to get as mutch cum into her mouth as possible. 

Jasper closed her eyes as more and more, coated her body, reaching up she pressed her breasts together. Her aching cunt was sore and as she shifted, it brushed just right against the couch. She moaned, but the want was too much.

her eyes opened one he came down from his high, watching him closely. he shuddered as jasper pulled away. 

"Jasper... pleas-" He was cut off as she pushed him away and flipped over. Exposing herself to him, her slick coated her thighs, her cunt was sopping wet, her face was flushed, and her massive breasts dripped with come. 

His breathing increased, as her moved to spred her legs more to fit between them. Leaning forward to take her clit into his mouth, jasper's arms gave out and she layed on the couch face turned to the side, her ass was still up in the air. 

Greg trailed his hands up jasper's thighs griping them. As he continued his movement's, she cried out she was so close yet so far away from that sweet, sweet release.

Standing up, Greg lifted one of her legs on top of his shoulder, to get a better angle. Pressing his once again hard cock to her entrance, she shuddered and bit down on the couch cushion.

Greg slowly pulled out and trusted back in, with a gentle pace. She was shaking, her legs wobbled as greg pounded into her. Wordlessly she begged him to fuck her harder. So greg sped up, gripping her hips to help him along. 

Jasper moaned as greg fucked her harder; the sound of hips slapping, skin on skin, jasper's noises, and the waves crashing outside, fueled greg.

"Ohh, Greg, pleas- hmm~" 

jasper threw her head back and screamed, as greg pounded into her g-spot over and over, her body tensed up as she came. Opened mouth. Greg's slammed himself into her one last time as he released his cum into her. 

Both collapsed, panting, Greg moved off of her, so that jasper could roll over. Staring at one another, jasper moved some of Greg's hair out of his face. Pulling him close to herself, jasper planted a soft kiss to his forehead, reaching for the blanked previously tossed on the floor. Pulling it up and over them.

Both tensed up, as that blanket was soaked with icy cold water, 

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Jasper shouted she her body was covered with water. Greg jumped as it draped over him. Jasper kicked it off of them, Greg snorted and laughed at it, jasper huffed in disappointment.

" the entire house is flooded and we didn't notice.... How?" 

"I...I don't know." 

"Lapis is definitely pissed,"

"Speaking of which, why is she mad?, and what the hell did he gain from this storm." Greg questioned.

"I don't know, we had an argument and she ran... like always"

"I mean, yeah but like what was it about?"

"I don't really know, she was angry with peri. And when I tried to brake it apart she suddenly was angry with me."

" ok, that's fucked up, but for now hug me."

"I love you but don't speak like that ever again."

" I love you too," greg pressed his lips against jasper own. Basking in each others body heat. Dispite everything that's happened she was happy, and so was greg so nobody was really angry when they told them about their relationship.

  



	2. Hmmm, kinky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has passed, but with no luck about finding lapis, Greg takes the time to help jasper relax.

Jasper jumped down, landing with a small thud. Looking around, she had seen lapis but were had she gone. Taking off she chased her, after she had swooped down to smack jasper. Snarling she ran.

Her body ached, sweat dripped down her bulging muscles. Eyes flicking around trying to see her once more. A cliff was fast approaching, and lapis was right there. Lapis took of over the sea, laughing.

Jasper slid to a halt, as she nearly fell over the edge. A fall frome that hight would surely shatter her. "Lapis you bitch, get back here!" She yelled, jasper was no longer angry, but rather seething with rage. After everything lapis couldn't even stop to talk. 

Sighing jasper made her way back to the worp-pad. Steping onto in, she didn't leave just yet, instead she sat down, head in her hands. She was frustrated, lapis was annoying to say the least. 

She felt her blood boil, shaking bearly managing to contain her self. Standing up jasper walked to a tree and punched it, it cracked and split down the middle before toppling down.

She did the same to numerous others. After some time she had calmed down enough to be around "rose" and the others, but she wanted to be with Greg right now. Making her way back to the worp-pad, she took one last look around her, and left.

* * *

Steven jumped up, as the familiar chime range out across the house. Running up, and wrapping his arms around jasper's hips, laughing. Jasper clenched her hand tightly, balling them into fists.

"Any luck with lapis?." Steven beamed brightly, how he managed to stay happy and carefree amazed her. Reaching out to gently ruffle his hair, he laughed more, before shaking out of her grasp, jasper chuckled.

"No ,she wasn't there... you?" She inquired, much more calm now.

"No; i miss her." Her said sadly, all of a sudden he piped back up, gleaming once more." Oh, my dad wanted to see you, he's working now but I'm sure he would enjoy seeing you "

"OK, ok, I'll go see greg." Steven smiled as she walked away and out of the front door, before it slammed shut. Steven sat back down on the couch. Blissfully unaware of what happened last night, on that couch. At least they cleaned and sprayed it down. 

* * *

Approaching the van she noticed greg was busy with a customer. Looking at her she smiled and waved, before climbing into the back of his van. She fazed off her suit, leaving her clad in a red, lacy strapless bra and thong. Flipping her hair out of the way she waited.

Jasper sat just thinking, but was pulled out of her thoughts by the door opening and slamming shut. Greg looked at her, instead of telling her about his day, he sat down behind her, reaching up to rub her shoulders.

"Lay down, let me take care of you..." Greg spoke softly and jasper did as he said. Sliding down onto her stomach. She let him climb onto her ass, needing her back with cat like movement's.

Digging his nails into her back, drawing blood, jasper didn't like gentle. Greg knew that. Forcing his nails deeper into her back and pushing, she shuddered and bit down on her hand.

Greg lifted his bloody hands up to rub her back before once more digging his nails into her. Jasper tensed up as he hit the perfect spot, moaning out.

" Hmm, right there..... that's perfect~" jasper threw her head back and cried out in relief as her back was mangled, Greg was always unsure of what to do. Experimentally he pulled his hands down leaving long deep gashes across her shoulders.

Jasper slowly looked over her shoulder and spoke. " ok, enough, get up here " Greg did wiping his hands off he moved to sit in front of her. Jasper looked up eyes trained on him in a wordless question, And greg nodded.

Blood had began to pool down her sides but she ignored it, instead she rubbed his thighs through his jeans. Greg leaned back; closing his eye's, Greg gasped when jasper slammed her lips against his own,

Greg lifted his arms up to wrap them around her neck, deepening the kiss. Though it was rushed and filled with arousal, it had a faint gentleness to it, something soft, delicately placed. 

Jasper slowly slid her hand down his pants, rubbing her finger around his head. Her body ached, her sex clenched around nothing, more slick steadily dripped onto her thong. 

Jasper looked up, after pulling away from the kiss, and gently removed her bra, breasts hanging to the floor. She pulled Greg's pants down, and his boxers with them. She tossed them to the side, her hands traced his thighs. Greg pulled his shirt off, and dropped it on the filthy floor.

Leaning closer to his dripping cock, teasing the head with her mouth, sucking it, feeling her saliva drip down the side. Jasper looked up eyes trained on him, his head threw back, groaning.

Bobbing her head up and down she felt saliva build up, pulling off of him with a 'pop' she licked up her spit before once again taking him down to the hilt. She face burned a bright red.

Greg leaned back onto his hands for support, watching her move. His face pale pink, eyes watered, from tears of arousal. Staring at her his heartbeat sped up. 


	3. Chains and wips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night drags on, jasper never experienced or expected something like this from her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck. I didn't think I could do this but once again I prove myself wrong. I think I might of gotten this wrong but.... fuck it, I tried and I'm improving so that's all that matters.

Jasper could here Greg's soft steps around her. Completely blinded by the blindfold covered her eyes. Feeling the wip trace her soft, yet scared hips. Her body already aching from the previous activities of the night. Arms suspended above her, as she sat on her knees. Her heart pounded against her chest, breathing out of her normal pace. 

Greg stopped, tracing the wip softly against her chest, retracting it, he brought it back against her with a 'crack'. She jumped and moaned. The pain felt good compared to what she was used to. She tried to speak but the gag made impossible to understand her. 

Then he spoke. " I'm sorry" He said with sarcasm, before he continued " but you know pets don't get resist, or speak for that matter." Then another powerful strike, throwing her head back tears ran down her face, arousal rushed throughout her body.

She rubbed her thighs together to stop the burning agony deep within her core. Her gem radiated heat, something stired in her, something that made her weak. It felt unlike anything else, something undescridable. A mixture of fear, pain, want and need.

Fear of mistakes, pain with pleasure, want with distance, need with time. 

Her face lit up, as she cried out. Greg reached over to dial up the vibrations against her clit, her back arched,. Crying out but muffled by the gag she begged for him to have mercy, something she had never done, and that she never wanted to do, but it was quickly becoming too much.

Her body tensed, as her up coming orgasm was quickly building. Her thighs shook, her eyes clenched shut. And then it hit her, she froze, as she came. Screaming in pleasure, saliva dripped off of her chin, her head hanging down in shame. As her mind numbing orgasm passed, she promised greg she wouldn't come without his permission, but it was so much, and she couldn't hold back any longer. 

Greg traced her face, with loving touches. Before slowly removing the toys and bindingsfrom her body she fell back against the bed, Panting. Greg sat behind her rubbing her body, softly.

"I'm sorry, was I too much? I didn't mean t-"

Japer cut him off with a gentle kiss before speaking "no..... I- I loved it, I love you. I'm a soldier, I can handle a beating, I can handle it all..... but you were perfect.... let me return the favor."

"No, this was for you. Not for me but you." Her said wiping some of her matted hair out of her face.

"Your too kind, but if you want I can later?"

"I would like that, maybe after dinner. And a brake." He replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure." Jasper got comfortable in his arms, and stared at the wall, knowing that she was safe and loved. And nothing could change that, no matter what happens she'll always have greg.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what did you think, it took me a long time, (and some parts rushed) but it is done. Finally...


End file.
